Berceuse pour un tendre ennemi
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Et si, dans la froideur des cachots, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'étaient unis pour lier leurs idoles? Et si un sort, qui pourtant était destiné à une bonne action, s'était transformé en une nuit d'extase pour tous?
1. Un peu de plaisir dans l'ennuie

**Bonjour, bonjour! Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, l'histoire est assez hard. Beaucoup n'aimeront pas, beaucoup seront dégoûtés, d'autres trouveront qu'il s'agit d'un blasphème envers l'écriture. Si vous n'aimez pas les scènes traitant de sexe, ainsi que les scènes mettant en jeu des homosexuels, car oui, il y en aura, alors abstenez vous toute suite de lire cette histoire. Il y en aura beaucoup, donc rien de plaisant à lire pour vous. Pour les autres, les braves qui poursuivront cette lecture, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira tout de même un peu! Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews incitent les auteurs à poursuivre leurs œuvres! Je ne posterai la suite que si je vois des reviews et non seulement des « favorites stories » et des « mises en alerte » toute nue. Bonne lecture! **

**Résumé**

[Histoire revisée] Et si, dans la froideur des cachots, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'étaient unis pour lier leurs idoles? Et si un sort, qui pourtant était destiné à une bonne action s'était transformé en une nuit extatique pour tous les habitants de Poudlard? Et si plus rien n'avait de sens sinon les pulsions que chacun ressentaient? Et si vous vous joigniez à cette histoire de débauche pour découvrir avec eux jusqu'où peut aller un jeu d'adolescents?

**Berceuse pour un tendre ennemi**

****_-SILENCE!_

Le silence s'était fait rapidement, pas même besoin de répéter une seconde fois, plus personne n'osait bouger dans la salle de potion. C'était probablement la première fois que les étudiants de Poudlard voyaient Severus Rogue adopter cette attitude. Oh! Il avait pour habitude d'être irritable et de flanquer des punitions comme d'autres frappent des cognards, mais jamais, oh! non, jamais personne ne lui avait vu un tel regard. Une telle rage sur son visage d'avoir ainsi été humilié par deux élèves pourtant si brillant était impardonnable. Pendant un instant, certains eurent même l'idée de regretter leur acte, mais ce fut seulement un instant, celui qui suivit, jusqu'à l'énoncé de la sentence…

_-__Granger! Malfoy! En retenue! Dans mon bureau, ce soir 19 heures! Et plus un mot! _

La voix de Rogue avait claqué, sèche et glaciale dans les cachots. Il n'avait pas voulu punir son filleul, il avait toujours évité de le faire, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Drago avait dépassé les bornes. Une humiliation, oui, c'était ce qu'il venait de vivre et il se devait de reprendre contenance. Poursuivre son cours pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses élèves.

Alors qu'il tournait le dos à la classe pour rejoindre l'avant, il ne vit pas la scène qui se déroulait dans son dos. Les expressions sur les visages qui s'étaient détendus, les sourires de connivence et les possibles regrets qui déjà s'étaient envolés. Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus de ce qui se tramait. Ni plus qu'il ne devina que ce coup foireux n'était qu'une mise en scène de quelques Serpentards et Gryffondors inquiets pour leurs amis incapable de s'avouer leur amour, pour que les préfets-en-chef se retrouver seuls, en tête à tête, en ce soir de la saint-valentin. Alors qu'il ouvrait son livre de potion, les sourires complices c'étaient déjà effacés derrière les visages de haine….

Il ne sut pas non plus, qu'un mystérieux charme menaçait de frapper Poudlard le soir même, et que personne, pas même lui et pas même Dumbledore, ne pourrait y échapper. Un malheureux coup du sort, un charme pourtant si simple à réaliser qui échouerait lamentablement. Peut-être un ricochet sur la magie de la Saint-Valentin? Il ne vit que les regards colériques des deux punis, regards noirs chargés de haine l'un envers l'autre, chargés de haine envers lui. Comme si chacun croyait que c'était la faute de l'autre, sa faute à lui-même. Jamais personne n'avait soupçonné ceux qui se disaient ennemis.

_-Bien. Qui peut me dire comment fabriquer un filtre d'Épouvante? _

**Février 1998, salle de cours de potions **

Quinze minutes que la retenue était commencée. Quinze minutes qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dépourvus de leurs baguettes et que Rogue les avait quitté. Quinze horribles minutes de silence pendant lesquelles ils avaient frotté des chaudrons sales et puants. L'air était lourd autour d'eux, aucun ne semblait vouloir prononcer un mot. Ou peut-être que si, finalement…

_-Alors, Granger? Tu crois toujours que cet imbécile de Potter peut te donner bien plus de plaisir que moi?_

_-À quoi tu joues, Malfoy? _

_-Je ne joue pas…Seulement, c'est dommage, que l'on soit enfermé ici tous les deux, alors qu'on pourrait très bien passer une agréable soirée de Saint-Valentin dans les bras d'un autre. J'avais d'autres plans pour ce soir, dans les bras d'une sublime Serdaigle!_

_-Comme si tu t'intéressais réellement à la Saint-Valentin, Malfoy! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de mettre les filles dans ton lit!_

_-Et après? Personne ne s'en plein! Je suis un dieu, quand oseras-tu enfin l'avouer Granger? Potter n'est pas à la hauteur, cesse de te faire croire tout et n'importe quoi! C'est dans ses bras à lui que tu voudrais être ce soir, enh Granger? Ça peut peut-être s'arranger…._

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant franchement pas envie de parler de ses relations sexuelles possibles avec Harry, sujet qui semblait torturé le Serpentard depuis ce fameux soir où leurs jeux indécents s'étaient entamés dans leurs appartements. Ils n'avaient jamais été bien loin, elle interrompant leurs ébats assez rapidement, lui croyant chaque fois que c'était Potter qui en était la cause. Et depuis, il ne cessait de le lui rappeler, hargneux, qu'on ne repousse pas un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences.

_-Malfoy, combien de fois encore faudra-t-il…._

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Plus certaine de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'entendit même pas les quelques éclats de rire qui provenaient de la porte entre-ouverte. Jamais elle ne songea à diriger son regard dans cette direction, laissant les fautifs s'échapper pour retourner dans la grande salle. Le sort était jeté, c'était maintenant que tout allait se dire.

_-Granger…Vint par ici…_

Un regard charmeur et sensuel, une voix qui l'était tout autant. Un comportement que le Serpentard n'avait jamais adopté pour elle. Elle le regarda avancé de quelques pas vers elle, reculant d'autant juste pour la forme. Elle n'était même certaine de vraiment vouloir lui échapper ni ne savait quelles raisons elle aurait de le faire. Son jugement s'était embrouillé, sa raison lui échappait.

_-Malfoy, à quoi tu joues? _

_-Je ne joues pas, mon ange…Je suis celui qui te conquerra! _

Il l'attira contre lui sans qu'elle s'y attende, l'emprisonnant dans l'étau de ses bras. Sensuellement, il passa sa langue sur sa joue, remontant jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il titilla avant de le contourner. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses frissons. Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres du Serpentard, alors qu'il vint coller l'arrête de son nez contre la sienne : il avait gagné, elle ne lui résisterait pas.

_-Laisse-moi faire, Granger, je suis certain que je peux te donner davantage de plaisir que ces idiots! Je t'ai vu gémir dans mes bras alors que je te touchais à peine. Cette fois, je te promets la lune…_

Il laissa sa main se faufiler de son flanc jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle les tenait fermement ensemble, croisées, refusant de lui cédait le passage au-dessous de sa jupe.

_-Malfoy, laisse-moi, ce…Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…Rogue pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre…_

_-Ne joue pas les saintes nitouches, on sait très bien ce qui se cache la dessous, tous les deux! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je cherche à t'enlever ta jupe!_

Il força un peu plus l'ouverture, réussit à y glisser les doigts, mais il n'avait aucun espace pour bouger. Elle le tenait prisonnier. Pour la détente, il la caressa de son autre main, s'attardant sur la courbe de ses reins, son dos, puis cherchant tendrement un sein. Sa bouche glissa le long de sa mâchoire, entamant son voyage jusqu'à la base de son cou. Ce fut sous ses dizaines de baisers papillon qu'il sentit enfin ses dernières résistances tomber.

_-Non, Malfoy! Non..._

Mais ses suppliques étaient vaines. Sa voix ne semblait même pas convaincante. Le sourire éclatant de Malfoy la fit rapidement flancher et elle lui abandonna l'ouverture entre ses cuisses. Il y glissa la main écartant sa petite culotte, et se mit à caresser sa fente déjà humide. Elle mouillait.

_-Alors Granger, incapable de résister à mon charme?_

_-La ferme, Malfoy! Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui ne me résiste pas!_

Il grogna de mécontentement et enfonça ses doigts dans son vagin. Quatre. Deux de plus qu'à son habitude. Il les ressortit complètement pour la pénétrer à nouveau. Brutalement. Elle se tordit de douleur et de plaisir. Comme pour la torturer, il les laissa en elle, d'abord immobile. Son pouce se cala contre son clitoris s'amusant à le titiller, à le caresser.

_-Plus vite! _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Comme pour la narguer, il lui offrit un nouveau sourire en coin avant de délaisser le mouvement circulaire qu'il avait entrepris pour le remplacer par un beaucoup plus doux. Il laissa son pouce glisser de bas en haut contre son clitoris et revenir dans un frisson insoutenable. Elle l'aurait mordu tellement elle avait horreur de ce supplice.

_-Merde! Je commence à croire que ta réputation de Dieu du sexe n'est que du vent…. Les filles qui passent dans ton lit doivent vraiment être idiote pour se dire combler après avoir reçu tes caresses! _

_-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Tu t'en satisfais bien les soirs où je te transporte dans les cieux!_

_-Ces soirs-là, je n'ai probablement pas entièrement ma tête! Non, décidément tu n'es sûrement pas le meilleur coup! _

_- Madame parle comme s'il avait bien de l'expérience…. _

_-J'en ai assez en matière de masturbation féminine pour savoir que t'ai nul! Met plus de pression Malfoy! Tu sais là où y a ce petit bout de chair qui dépasse. Celui qui semble bien te plaire. Tu appuies très fort dessus, et tu entames un mouvement circulaire dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre! Et tes doigts, tu te les bouges! Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer? Pff…même Harry…_

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ou plutôt son semblant de mensonge, satisfaite du grognement qu'elle obtient .Hermione ferma les yeux histoire de calmer toutes ses sensations que lui procuraient les mains de cet homme si diabolique. Il venait de commencer à bouger en elle comme pour répondre à ses désires et lui prouver ce qu'il valait. Elle étouffa un gémissement de satisfaction. Enfin, il allait la combler!

_-Et alors, Granger, tu dis toujours que Potter est meilleur que moi?_

Les doigts du Serpentard se mirent à tourner à l'intérieur de la préfète appuyant avec insistance sur la paroi intérieure de son vagin. Elle ne put que soulever les hanches désireuses d'en avoir plus.

***Sa bouche. Ses lèvres. Il me faut sa bouche.***

Elle s'empara de sa tête de ses mains libres et l'obligea à l'embrasser. Ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, dans son dos. Quand la douceur de leurs lèvres se rencontra, Drago accéléra son mouvement et se saisit des poignets d'Hermione. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'éprouvait pas que du dégoût envers elle. Il l'a voulait entière. Ce n'était plus de l'amitié ni les jeux innocents qu'ils entretenaient dans leurs appartements : c'était une obsession. Et elle était, devant lui, soumise à ses caresses. Il abandonna ses poignets, puis ses lèvres à regret. Ce soir, il irait plus loin que les caresses. Ce soir, ils iraient jusqu'au bout de l'acte.

Il avait retiré ses doigts d'en elle, mais son pouce était toujours en travail. Une caresse par-ci, une autre par-là. Une légère pression, tourner à gauche quelques secondes, revenez vers la droite. Une nouvelle caresse. Une caresse le long de la fente humide. Arrêtez. Recommencez. Un étrange manège qu'avait entrepris Malfoy, mais dont il ne semblait pas se lasser. Il calla son majeur et son index de chaque côté de ses petites lèvres les laissant glisser à leur guise jusqu'à l'entrer du vagin. Par deux fois, il s'infiltra entièrement en elle, allant titiller cette paroi plus sensible, son poing G. Alors qu'il se retirait une seconde fois, il sentit le vagin se contracter et leva les yeux vers la Gryffondor. Hermione lut alors de la moquerie et du désir entre les reflets bleus dans son regard.

_-Malfoy, je…_

_-Chut…laisse-toi aller. Ne me gâche pas le plaisir. On sait tous les deux que c'est ce qu'on veut…Demain, après…tu diras ce que tu voudras. Laisse-moi faire… _

Il lui offrit un dernier sourire éclatant avant de s'accroupir à la hauteur de la table. Elle était certaine qu'il allait en finir. Elle vit sa tête plonger sous sa jupe, et, rejetant la sienne en arrière, elle s'appuya sur les bras. Grave erreur. Un souffle taquina son clitoris faisant flancher sa résistance. Elle se retrouva étendue sur le dos, cambrée.

_-Grand dieu, Malfoy!_

_-Tu me prends pour un Dieu maintenant?_ Rigola-t-il son souffle caressant les grandes lèvres de sa partenaire. _C'est sympa, mais je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part!_

_-Humm…_gémit-elle. _Et si tu crois que j'aurais cru…hum…que je te laisserais…ahhh…me toucher ainsi…ouhhh….MALFOY! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUTE SUITE!_

Il ne la touchait plus, ne laissant que son souffle la taquiner encore et encore. Elle n'en pouvait plus, lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais il se réjouissait de la voir ainsi à lui. Se réjouissait que se soit ses mains et non celles d'un autre qui la caresse en ce moment. Pas celle de Potter. Car il en était certain, il l'avait touché. Plus d'une fois même. Ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, ils cherchaient le plaisir ensemble. Et peut-être même que Weasmoche se mêlait à l'histoire.

_-Hermione…laisse-moi profiter tu veux? _

Elle attendit qu'il se décide enfin, mais rien ne se passa. Il resta là, respirant son odeur. Sa cyprine lui semblait sucrée et fruitée. Un délice pour les papilles gustatives. Tant qu'il croyait pouvoir sans nourrir durant des années.

Elle en avait marre. Elle s'offrait à lui, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de la sentir. Voulant faire bouger les choses. Elle se courba et le tira vers elle. À son tour, il se retrouva allonger sur la table, elle au-dessus de lui.

_-Je n'aime pas les gens qui me font attendre aussi longtemps…_susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres. _Si tu ne te décides pas à poser ta langue contre moi, alors c'est moi qui le ferais._

_-Je te savais pas aussi acrobatique, ma belle._

_-La ferme, et regarde l'experte!_

Attendant de voir ce qu'elle lui préparait, Drago s'installa paisiblement. Ses bras se glissèrent sous sa tête, un sourire malveillant se dessina. Il rigolait. Elle descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture et défit rapidement sa braguette. Il se retrouva bien vite sans pantalon.

_-Je ne t'ai connu aussi pressée que lorsque tu pouvais montrer que tu savais tout. Qu'espères-tu m'apprendre, Granger?_

_-La ferme où je te plante là!_

Son visage reflétait peut-être l'indifférence, mais son érection ne pouvait pas tromper. À traverse son sous-vêtement, elle pouvait voir se former une bosse qui le laissait sûrement à l'étroit. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de cette dernière, embrassant le tissu de façon sensuelle.

Drago tressaillit. Plus encore lorsqu'elle prit le tissu dans sa bouche. Il sentait ses lèvres se refermer sur sa dureté puis plus rien. Elle ne bougeait plus. Ne le suçait pas comme il s'y était attendu. Non, elle attendait, serrant encore plus durement ses lèvres. Puis, il y eut un bruit de succion. Elle l'aspirait. Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer. Où diable Granger avait-elle appris le sexe? Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir cela. Aucune ne lui avait jamais fait cela! Elle se contentait toutes d'une fellation, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Et le plus souvent, c'était lui qui devait les forcer à les faire. Rares étaient celles qui lui en proposaient de leur plein gré.

Le boxer du jeune homme alla très vite rejoindre son pantalon sur le sol. Elle pouffa. Il aurait voulu montrer qu'il pouvait se maîtriser, qu'il n'était pas sous son charme comme elle le croyait, mais sa virilité la trahi. Déjà, elle était bien dure, dressée vers le ciel n'attendant plus que son cadeau de bien-être. La jeune femme enserra ses doigts autour délicatement. Elle laissa glisser sa langue sur le bout l'amenant peu à peu jusqu'à la base. Elle léchait, taquinait, soufflait. Le tout au gré des gémissements de son homologue masculin.

_-La meilleure retenue que j'ai eue à Poudlard, _murmura-t-il.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses prières, Hermione enfourna finalement son sexe tout entier. Elle ne réagit pas quand elle le sentit cogner contre la paroi de sa gorge. Lentement, avec méthode, elle entama le plus lent va et vient qu'elle put laissant un coulisse de salive sur son passage. Sa langue traînait en chemin, accentuant les sensations. Un doigt s'égara rejoignant son anus qu'elle entreprit de découvrir. De simples caresses, aucune pénétration. Puis une langue qui suivit le même chemin pour venir le taquiner.

_-Granger…_

Dans un rire, elle abandonna son anus, revenant à sa fellation au plus grand bonheur de Malfoy, mais aussi à son désespoir, lui qui n'avait encore jamais connu les plaisirs anaux.

_-Granger….ne t'arrête pas….c'était…c'était…c'était agréable._

Une voix presque muette s'était échappée de Drago Malfoy. Une voix mal assurée comme on ne lui en avait jamais prêtée. Le roi du sexe et de l'hétérosexualité demandait davantages de plaisir anal. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle satisfit néanmoins à sa demande, amenant une de ces mains entre les fesses du serpentard. De l'index, elle entama un massage, rien de bien sorcier, rien de bien effrayant. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour rassurer un hétéro en lui donnant du plaisir.

Emportée par cette vague, elle glissa sa main libre sur son propre sexe. Son doigt caressa à son tour son clitoris, d'abord d'un mouvement saccadé, puis rapide jusqu'à ce que trois se retrouvent à se déchainer contre son sexe. Elle fut obligée de ralentir encore ses va et vient. Ils étaient pratiquement inexistants.

Excédé, Drago empoigna sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de lui faire accélérer ses coups de langue. Elle le tenait. Il avait envie d'elle désormais. Plus qu'il ne l'était permis.

_-Plus vite, Granger! Plus vite! Ne t'arrête pas!_

Elle retira un moment sa bouche du pénis de son partenaire, le temps de lancer sa réplique :

_-J'aime te voir torturer! Ce n'est qu'une douce vengeance…Et puis, essaie de satisfaire deux personnes en même temps toi! Tu ne sembles même pas te préoccuper de moi! On dirait que t'ais là seulement pour me sentir!_

Elle lui adressa une moue déçue avant de vouloir reprendre entre ses lèvres sa sucette. Instantanément, elle se sentit empoignée par les hanches et retournée dans tous les sens. Sa tête revient finalement face à sa gâterie, son propre sexe se trouvant à la hauteur de celle de Drago. C'est au moment où elle sentit un doux brasier enflammer son bas-ventre qu'elle se décida à recommencer à suçoter.

***On peut faire des suçons sur un pénis?* **fut-elle assez lucide pour se demander.

La langue de Drago léchait maintenant avec avidité. Était-il à ce point affamé? Elle sentait les léchouilles humides se tracer un chemin contre ses grandes lèvres. Elle le sentait l'écarter d'avantage pour avoir assez à son intimité toute entière. Mais toujours, il évitait se point sensible qu'il aurait pourtant adoré goûté. Elle se sentait de plus en plus frustrer alors qu'il s'acharnait sur ses lèvres, sur ses parois; qu'il contournait son clitoris avec un détachement volontaire. Il rendait son désir grandissant, mais ne faisait aucun effort pour l'assouvir. Alors qu'il cherchait à introduire sa langue en elle, la préfète ne put s'empêcher de refermer ses dents sur la verge. Une plainte étouffée lui parvint aux oreilles lui tirant un léger sourire en coin digne d'une Lady Malfoy.

***Il ne méritait pas mieux**….* se donna-t-elle bonne conscience.

Néanmoins, pour se faire pardonner, elle laissa une main dériver vers ses testicules. Du bout des doigts, elle l'effleura. Le sentant réceptif, elle entreprit un malaxage qui s'il se voulait d'abord gentil, devint très vite cruel sous la douleur.

_-Granger! Tu tiens à ce point à me castrer? _

_-Non…_

_-T'a pas intérêt sinon y aura plus personne pour te rendre folle!_

_-Monsieur se croit donc à se point indispensable? Je cherchais pourtant à lui faire regretter d'être un aussi piètre amant…_

Provocante. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il cesse enfin des préliminaires qui malgré ses tendances agréables s'étiraient en longueur. Il abandonna tout contact avec son sexe l'obligeant à faire de même et la retourna de façon à la regarder dans les yeux.

_-Un piètre amant ne dépasserait même pas ce stade…_

Un chaste baiser plus tard, elle se retrouva étendue sous lui, prête pour la grande aventure.

_-Donne-toi à moi, mon ange. Laisse-moi faire de toi ce que je veux. _

_-Prends-moi, Drago. Je suis à toi, mon corps t'appartient désormais. Fais-de moi ce que tu veux, mais cesse de me faire souffrir!_

_-Laisse-moi t'apprendre comment font les adultes pour s'amuser…Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue!_

_-J'ai hâte de voir ça! _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer sur un ton ironique.

Il s'empara de ses chevilles, et souleva ses jambes au dessus de sa tête. Du même coup, le bassin de la jambe femme se retrouva dans les airs, sa tête et ses épaules se balançant dans le vide. Elle agrippa de mains fermes les pattes de la table, puis se releva vers lui dans l'intention de le voir à l'œuvre. Ses jambes écartées lui offraient une vue magnifique qui ne l'excita que d'avantage. Il s'approcha d'elle et pénétra d'un coup sec son vagin. Sans tendresse, sauvagement. Comme s'il voulait la déchirer de l'intérieur.

_-Tu voulais me faire mal, ma belle. Alors supporte maintenant…_

_-Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours…_

_Elle se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, l'aidant à accentuer ses va et vient en bougeant outrageusement le bassin. Sa prise se refermait sur la table, l'aidant à tenir le coup, à mettre d'avantage de vigueur. Mais Malfoy était Malfoy et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la torturer en accomplissant pas l'acte au complet. Il n'entrait que le bout de son membre en Hermione, ne se rendant très profondément qu'après un certain nombre de va et vient. _

***Que c'est inconfortable comme position! Mais sa violence…hum…délicieuse! Plus! J'en veux plus!***

Le silence s'installa entre eux sans être gênant. Il n'était comblé que par les bruits de leurs plaisirs charnels. La peau du Serpentard qui claquait sur celle de la Gryffondor chaque fois qu'il donnait son cinquième coup de rein; les gémissements et les halètements; la table qui craquait sous leur poids.

_-Et bien! Je vois que la fête bat à son plein ici?_


	2. Quand d'autres rejoignent la fête

_Et voilà la seconde partie! Elle a mis du temps à venir, mais ce n'est pas évident à écrire ce genre d'histoire. Elle est également plus courte que la partie précédente, mais ça marque un tournant à l'histoire, et continuer aurait été écrire pour écrire. Je laisse donc ainsi, le prochain du chapitre étant déjà entamé, il devrait prendre moins de temps à venir. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**Note: Pour les reviews anonymes, je réponds sur mon blogue. Le lien est sur mon profil**

_

* * *

_**Deuxième partie **

La porte s'était ouverte doucement, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ils ne levèrent toutefois pas la tête pour voir qui les interrompait ainsi avec ironie. Ils poursuivirent leurs activités sexuelles sans gêne. L'intrus se permit toutefois d'insister sur sa présence :

_-Je croyais vous avoir donné une retenue, pas quelques heures pour faire des galipettes! Quittez immédiatement cette table et que je ne vous revois plus. Indécence! Sacrilège! Ma salle de potions souillée par votre perversité._

_-Severus, je vous prierais de ne revenir que dans deux heures. Je crois qu'on devrait avoir suffisamment de temps. Vous pourrez toujours remettre ça sur le compte de notre prochaine retenu._

Après une dernière pénétration vigoureuse, Drago décida que cela suffisait, puis se retira. D'une main, il soutient les chevilles de sa partenaire dans les airs, de l'autre, il laissa ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son membre. Il laissa glisser se dernier le long de la fente suintant de cyprine et s'arrêta en haut du clitoris avant de revenir dans une nouvelle caresse. Sa bouche pris le relais, se concentrant cette fois sur ce petit bout de chair délicat qui pouvait apporter le plaisir par vague.

En amant exemplaire, il se refusait à la voir perdre de l'intensité à un orgasme par cause de sa cruauté. Il aspira donc tout le liquide qui venait à lui, terminant son périple dans une dernière succion de la chair. La préfète-en-chef se voyait secouer par des frissons. Il pouvait même la sentir se cambrer.

Employant une nouvelle position, il la replaça correctement sur la table s'y allongeant à son tour, de façon à se retrouver face à elle. Il glissa ses jambes sous le bassin de la jeune femme, laissant les siennes s'enrouler autour de lui, puis, se saisissant de ses mains, il les releva tout les deux en positions assises, avant de la pénétrer avec vigueur. Cette fois, il pouvait se permettre d'aller jusqu'au bout. Dans un mouvement de rame, ils entamèrent leur danse sexuelle….

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le maître de salle de potion observait la vue avec un certain dégoût. Non que le caractère lubrique fût pour lui déplaire, en d'autres temps, il aurait peut-être voulu mater, lui qui n'avait que très peu d'expériences sexuelles, mais les deux-préfets-en-chefs étaient selon lui incompatibles. Et dans sa salle de cours en plus!

_-Que dirais votre père, Drago? De vous voir vous pavaner ainsi avec cette fille?_

_-À vrai dire, il s'en contreficherait! Je crois qu'il serait ravi de se la faire aussi._

_-Professeur Rogue, _s'immisça alors Hermione dans la conversation sans relever le commentaire de Drago qui l'aurait, d'ordinaire, fait sortir de ses gonds_. Pourquoi n'apprenez-vous pas à vous relaxer et à trouver votre plaisir? Vous pourriez peut-être vous joindre à nous. J'ai vaguement l'impression que votre main ne suffit plus à vous donner le sourire. Changez de méthode, vous serez peut-être moins grognon!_

Désemparé et rouge de honte face à l'invitation peu orthodoxe de l'élève la plus douée de tout Poudlard, Rogue serra les poings. Les préfets-en-chef en connaissaient beaucoup trop sur l'art du sexe. Plus que lui peut-être Un moment, il se demanda comment ils avaient pu en apprendre autant, en fut même jaloux. Il pensa rester là, à les regarder délicieusement, et à apprendre d'eux tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu expérimenter avec une femme. Lily Potter… La seule qui avait osé l'approché, mais qui n'avait jamais fréquenté son lit. Sa peine de coeur dont il ne s'était jamais remis. Il regrettait de ne pas être sortis dans les bars sorciers durant son adolescence, à la recherche d'expériences stimulantes qui auraient pu lui assurer un futur de plaisir. Oui, c'était cela : ils avaient appris leur savoir en sortant dans les bars. Ils avaient échappé à la vigilance de Poudlard, enfreint l'interdit du couvre-feu et ils étaient sortis s'amuser dans les bars. Dire qu'on les avait nommé préfet-en-chefs! Une honte pour l'image de l'école de sorcellerie, certes, mais également une possibilité d'admiration pour tous les amoureux du sexe!

Sous ses yeux, le couple changeait encore de position : la Gryffondor se retrouvait à quatre pattes, les jambes outrageusement écartées, offrant une vue séductrice à son partenaire obsédé par son anus. Deux doigts s'y infiltrèrent sans prévenir, alors que la langue de Drago sillonnait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson parcourut celle du professeur de potion, une érection s'annonça dans son pantalon, l'obligeant du coup à sortir de la salle de cours en prenant soin de claque la porte derrière lui pour ne pas se dévoiler, lui qui devait faire croire qu'il était contre leurs pratiques. Ces petits monstres se croyaient peut-être malins, mais il n'avait pas encore dis son dernier mot.

Jetant un sors d'amplification de la voix, il dicta un message, sachant très bien que toute l'école l'entendrait :

_-Avis à tous les élèves, un spectacle grandiose mettant en vedette vos deux préfets-en-chef en train de jouir se déroule présentement dans la salle de potion. L'entrée et gratuite, précipitez-vous si vous désirez les meilleures places! Elles ne resteront pas libre très longtemps…._

Satisfait, il rangea sa baguette, s'appuya contre un mur, et attendit que les premiers observateurs parviennent jusqu'à lui. Il s'évertuait à oublier les images qu'il venait de voir, à oublier son érection, se promettant une bonne séance de masturbation pour la nuit qui suivrait. Il était loin de se douter que les venus ne seraient pas aussi nombreux qu'il l'avait espéré…

* * *

**Février 1998, La grande salle**

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, tous les regards étaient rivés vers une petite table apparut quelques heures plutôt à l'écart des autres. Ce n'était pas tant la table qui attirait les regards, mais ceux qui s'y étaient attablés. Ils étaient une dizaine, provenant de deux maisons ennemies : Gryffondor et Serpentard. Jamais, dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, on n'aurait imaginé ce mélange. Jamais on n'aurait imaginé que les rivalités entre les deux maisons s'éteindraient par l'entremise de ces personnes en particulier. Qu'ils seraient les premiers à oser s'allier. Ce qu'on ne savait pas toutefois, c'était qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons à cette alliance.

_-À mon avis, _commença Blaise Zabini en se penchant vers l'avant pour éviter d'être entendu par les oreilles peu discrètes qui traînaient autour de leur table, _ça doit déjà avoir commencé. _

_-Si vite? _S'insurgea Ginny Weasley. _Ça ne fait que quinze minutes qu'ils sont en retenus, Rogue ne doit pas les avoir quitté depuis très longtemps. Non, Hermione n'est pas du genre à…_

_-Mais Drago si! _Coupa Théodore Nott. _Écoute, Drago n'est pas du genre patient surtout qu'il rate une occasion ce soir avec cette retenue. Sans compter que même s'il n'osera jamais l'avouer, il désire Granger. Les potions qu'on leur a faire boire et le sort qu'on a jetté sur la salle de potions ne prendront peut-être effet que dans une demi-heure, mais Blaise à raison, ça doit déjà avoir commencé. Les préliminaires à tout le moins. _

Des lueurs perverses s'étaient allumées dans les pupilles, laissant croire que tous étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que s'installe un état de débauche et de décadence, une ambiance que Severus n'aurait certainement pas souhaitée. Seuls quelques élèves, ceux qui étaient à l'origine de ce sort en l'occurrence, semblaient être épargnés par la folie qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Aucun n'avait remarqué l'ambiance déjantée qui avait pris d'assaut la grande salle dans les dernières minutes. Ce fut un grognement, si fort qu'il en paraissait animal, qui attira leur attention. Blaise fut le premier à se retourner, sourcils froncés, alors que les autres continuaient à discuter.

_-Dites, _marmonna-t-il sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la scène. _C'est normal que Poudlard se soit transformé en un film pour adulte? _

_-De quoi tu parles, Blaise? _S'enquérit Théodore.

_-De ça…_

Blaise pointa un endroit au loin et tous suivirent son doigt. Effarés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, ils n'osaient plus faire un geste. La scène leur paraissait surréaliste : des élèves copulaient partout, certains se mêlant à d'autres maisons ou encore à des professeurs; à deux, seul ou même à plusieurs. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de la gorge de certains d'entre eux, mais il était fort difficile de faire la différence entre le plaisir et le dégoût.

_-Je pense, _commença Ron, _qu'on va avoir des problèmes…_


	3. Un vent de folie parcourt Poudlard

_Et un nouveau chapitre d'écrit! Je dois avouer que même si je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire, j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'en poursuivre l'écriture et de la publier sur ce site. À cause des limites de rating. Avouons qu'elle est plutôt illégale! Enfin, vous êtes avertis! Ce qui m'a décidé à poursuivre, ces vos reviews qui demandaient une suite. Alors merci à ceux qui en ont laissées. Merci également aux autres qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte et en favoris, vous êtes plutôt nombreux. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, vous voyez que parfois, ça aide un auteur à débloquer et à avoir la suite de l'histoire! Merci encore et bonne lecture! _

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

**Rating: M, présence de lemon hard, s'abstenir si vous ne désirez pas en lire**

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione entre autre chose...**

**

* * *

**

Après avoir donné le mot de passe, Harry monta à la course le grand escalier qui menait au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, entraînant derrière lui Blaize Zabini, les autres étant restés dans la grande salle pour tenter de trouver une solution.

_**Où pour apprécier la vue,**_ pensa méchamment Harry en se souvenant avoir noté une lueur perverse dans le regard de Ron.

Ils avaient convenu, d'un commun accord, qu'ils n'étaient pas des sorciers suffisamment puissant pour renverser le sort qu'ils avaient jeté et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à admettre leur bêtise- parce que l'idée qu'ils avaient d'abord vu comme un des plans les plus géniaux en était devenue une- avant que les choses ne viennent qu'à empirer davantage. Harry avait alors vu en Dumbledore quelqu'un capable de comprendre leurs intentions sans porter de jugement et quelqu'un également capable de leur venir en aide. Après quelques protestations de la part des Serpentards, ils avaient unanimement accepté la proposition d'Harry et ce dernier avait obligé un Blaize qui ne cessait de pester à l'accompagner.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva donc à frapper à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez! S'écria une voix enjouée de l'autre côté.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte, il eut tôt fait de le regretter. Lui tournant dos, Dumbledore était à demi-nu face à son bureau. Sa longue robe de sorcier avait volé à travers la pièce, allant s'accrocher à demi sur une chaise. Il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon, lequel tombait sur ses chevilles, réveillant son corps nu de dos. Harry pouvait noter chacune des rides qui témoignaient de la vieillesse du sorcier, incapable était-il de détacher son regard de la scène. Une femme- à ce qu'il pu en conclure, ne pouvant point la voir- y était étendu sur le bureau, sur dos. Ses jambes étaient écartées en grand écart- jamais aurait cru que c'était possible de les étirer autant!- maintenues en place par la poigne de l'homme. Les mouvements de bassin et les halètements enjoués étaient suffisamment subjectifs pour qu'Harry n'ait aucun doute sur la teneur de leurs activités, pas plus que Blaise qui, derrière lui, étirait le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Un moment passa avant qu'il ne parvienne à détacher son regard de la scène. Lorsque ses yeux quittèrent les rides parsemant le dos du vieillard, Harry referma la porte du bureau dans un claquement sinistre et se retourna vers le Serpentard, troublé et plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

-Après réflexion, commença-t-il incertain, je ne pense pas qu'il nous sera d'une quelconque aide.

-Tu as vu qui s'était? Demanda Blaise avec une voix intéressée.

Harry lui lança un regard désespéré, persuadé que celui qui lui faisait face était dingue. Enfin, où il était dingue ou il ne réalisait quelle portée tenait sa question.

-Non, répondit-il dans un murmure, et j'aime autant mieux ne pas savoir. S'il s'avérait que c'était McGonagall ou Pomfresh dans ce bureau, je…

Harry posa une main sur sa bouche et ne termina pas sa pensée. Soudain nauséeux à l'image mentale qu'il venait d'avoir, celle de Dumbledore avec les deux femmes en même temps, il dévala l'escalier aussi vite qu'il l'avait monté, laissant au sommet un Blaize au visage tordu par une grimace de dégoût. Sa curiosité s'était soudainement estompée avec l'image mentale qu'avait fait naître Harry en lui. Il ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin que le Gryffondor, désireux d'atteindre rapidement les toilettes. Alors qu'il courait, il se fit la promesse que plus jamais il ne ferait preuve d'une curiosité déplacée envers la sexualité des autres…

* * *

Après le départ d'Harry et Blaize, les autres étaient restés assis à la table dans la grande salle pendant un moment encore à discuter. Trouver la solution à leur problème n'était pas aussi facile que ça c'était avéré de trouver le bon sort à lancer. Ils en convinrent donc que certains d'entre eux iraient faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'école afin de vérifier si d'autres étaient atteints par cette folie ou si la grande salle était la seule à y être soumise avant de faire chemin vers la salle de potion pour jeter un œil sur les préfets-en-chef. D'autres iraient tant qu'à eux à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver le sort inverse dans l'un des nombreux bouquins alors que les autres resteraient sur place, à surveiller qu'il n'y ait aucune dérape ou aucun changement. Ce fut Ron et Pansy qui furent chargés de cette dernière tâche et personne ne manqua le sourire lubrique qu'ils affichèrent tous les deux, sans pour autant vouloir y porter attention. Ils avaient déjà été suffisamment éprouvés par les évènements sans vouloir sans rajouter.

Alors que Ginny et Neville se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, Luna se retrouva à errer dans les couloirs du château en compagnie de Théodore Nott. Dès leur sortie de la grande salle, ils furent confrontés à de nouveaux couples faisant leurs ébats dans un coin ou dans un autre. Étrangement, c'était beaucoup plus difficile de les soustraire à leur vue dans ces couloirs denses, puisque certains avaient cru bon de s'installer au beau milieu du chemin. En effet, ils devaient parfois enjamber des jambes enlacées ou contourner des corps bizarrement contorsionnés. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans ces couloirs, l'impression d'être plongés dans un mauvais rêve les assaillaient et, alors que Luna clamait que tout était de la faute des Nargols, lesquels aimaient bien rendre les gens dingues, Théodore n'avait de cesse de se pincer le bras. Malheureusement, rien ne se passait.

-Ouah! S'écria soudainement le jeune Nott en faisant un bond vers l'arrière. Ça, j'aurais préféré qu'on m'épargne de le voir! C'est totalement dégoûtant!

Alors qu'il se couvrait les yeux d'une main pour échapper à la vision et qu'il accélérait un peu le pas, Luna ralentit le sien et tourna sa tête sur le côté. Elle la pencha légèrement pour observer un instant sous un meilleur angle et haussa les épaules et rejoignit le Serpentard en sautillant.

-C'est naturel, tu sais, dit-elle alors d'une voix mélodieuse. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans.

-Mais c'est Crabe et Goyle, bon sang! Juste les imaginer en train de copuler comme des bêtes ça me rendait déjà malade. Alors les voir… je vais avoir des cauchemars pour le restant de mes jours! C'est traumatisant comme expérience!

Luna haussa les épaules à nouveau, pas du tout concernée par la situation.

-Mon père a toujours dit que les gens qui ont une activité sexuelle épanouie étaient plus heureux et vivaient plus longtemps que les autres.

Interdit, Théodore se tourna vers la Serdaigle, la regardant de travers. Sa main glissa sur son avant-bras pour l'arrêter et l'obliger à la regarder. Il mit un moment à formuler sa pensée, moment durant lequel elle se contenta de lui sourire innocemment.

-Qui es-tu? Lança-t-il finalement.

-Luna Lovegood, sixième année à Serdaigle, répondit-elle en haussant une fois encore les épaules.

Théodore ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la naïveté de la Serdaigle, laissant la tension qui s'accumulait dans ses muscles depuis quelques heures se libérer quelque peu. Il en avait souvent entendu parler, mais il ne prenait seulement connaissance que maintenant de ce côté étrange qu'on attribuait à la jeune femme. Les épaules encore secoués par les rires, il rejoint Luna qui avait déjà reprit sa marche vers la salle des potions.

Seulement pour s'arrêter à nouveau, quelques mètres plus loin, alors qu'il fonçait dans le corps de la Serdaigle immobilisée au milieu du chemin.

-Luna? S'enquit-il sans comprendre.

-Ça, répondit-elle en pointant quelque chose devant elle, ça devrait être interdit!

Théodore haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait être plus répugnant que Crabe et Goyle. Doucement, il fit un pas sur le côté et leva le menton pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Sous le choc, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace.

-Oh! s'exclama-t-il simplement.

Luna s'était vivement détournée de la scène, son visage rencontrant au passage le torse de Théodore. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, heureuse d'être momentanément aveuglée, ni plus qu'il ne chercha à la repousser. Son bras se referma au contraire machinalement dans son dos, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. La situation était critique, ils pouvaient bien se permettre quelques gestes déplacés eux aussi. Dans le chaos qui régnait sur Poudlard, personne ne le remarquerait…

* * *

Ginny et Neville atteignirent la bibliothèque après de nombreux haut-le-cœur. Neville, plus gêné qu'autre chose par la situation, ne cessait de trébucher ou de se heurter aux murs. De fait, le pauvre jeune Londubat s'obstinait à fermer les yeux chaque fois qu'ils croisaient la route d'un couple, prétextant que ses yeux innocents, comme le disait sa grand-mère, n'avaient pas besoin de voir ces pratiques grotesques pour lesquels, enfin, en ce qui avait trait à la plupart d'entre elles, il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Lorsqu'était venu le temps de se mettre d'accord sur le sort à lancer aux préfets-en-chef, le jeune Londubat avait été le plus difficile à convaincre. Chaque fois que quelqu'un apportait une idée ou un argument, il réfutait en clamant que c'était mal, que ça ne se faisait pas à des amis, et que sa grand-mère n'aurait pas approuvé. Il avait fallu une patience inouïe de la part des Serpentards impliqués et d'innombrables paroles rassurantes de la part d'Harry pour que Neville accepte enfin de les suivre dans cette histoire.

En poussant la porte de la bibliothèque, Ginny poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les gémissements plaintifs de Neville et ses : « je savais que ça tournerait mal! On n'aurait jamais dut faire ça! » Il n'avait pas cessé durant tout le chemin qu'ils avaient dut parcourir et ça, c'était sans compter le fait qu'elle avait du le guider la plupart du temps pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse sérieusement. Comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment écœurée elle-même par la situation!

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, elle le poussa vers les rayons, territoire qu'aucun couple ne semblait s'être approprié. Il s'y dirigea, sans rouspéter et elle fit de même. Durant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, ils ouvrirent un nombre incalculable de bouquins, mais si certains traitaient du sort, aucun ne donnait le contre-sort. Malgré tout, les oreilles de Ginny n'eurent point le droit à un répit. Chaque fois que venaient à leurs oreilles les gémissements d'un couple ou les cris de plaisirs loin d'être étouffés, Neville sursautait et échappait le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains sur le sol, jurant entre ses dents. À la énième plainte, Ginny rejoint le rayon où il se trouvait et, les mains posées sur les hanches, elle le regarda sévèrement.

-Bon sang, Neville! Ça me dégoûte autant que toi, mais il va falloir que tu t'y fasses et que tu grandisses un peu! Tu as l'intention de rester prude toute ta vie?

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, pinçant ses lèvres ensemble. Le rouge lui monta aux joies. Il savait qu'il était un peu excessif, mais il n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Neville? Se radoucit Ginny en voyant son malaise. Pourquoi tu agis comme si le sexe était inhumain? Ce n'est pas seulement ce qui se passe maintenant, auquel cas ça aurait été compréhensible, mais c'est aussi l'idée de faire se rapprocher Hermione et Drago. Pourquoi?

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, ses mains lâchèrent à nouveau le livre lorsqu'un gémissement prolongé leur vient aux oreilles. Il ne se pencha toutefois pas pour le récupérer, joignant plutôt ses doigts ensembles pour les tordre devant lui.

-Depuis que je suis tout petit, ma grand-mère me dit que le sexe c'est mal. Que c'est quelque chose qui doit être fait seulement après le mariage, pour avoir des enfants, rien de plus. J'ai grandi comme ça, Ginny, en me disant que c'était immonde. Et puis, tout le monde c'est mis à en parler dans les dortoirs depuis la cinquième année et chaque fois, je fuyais parce que je n'avais rien à dire sinon que c'était mal. Je n'ai jamais la chance de…

Il s'interrompit brièvement, levant les yeux sur elle. Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, mais quand il nota la lueur de compassion dans les yeux de la rouquine, il ramena immédiatement le sien sur le bout de ses chaussures.

-Enfin, tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de….

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Les halètements ne se taisaient pas dans sa tête, amenant ses épaules à se secouer par intermittence. Les mots se bloquaient dans la gorge. Une plainte rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, laquelle amena les larmes dans ses yeux. Bravement, il les retient, refusant de s'humilier davantage.

-D'avoir du sexe? Murmura Ginny, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Je t'apprendrai, si tu veux… Dès qu'on sera sortie de cette galère, je t'apprendrai que tu n'as pas à craindre le sexe ou à le trouver immonde.

Il sourit timidement. Même si ça tête c'était redressée, il fuyait toujours son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à la remercier à voix haute. Même pour lui, c'était trop. Elle ne chercha pas à le pousser davantage et secoua sa tête.

-Allez! Reprenons ces recherches si nous voulons passer à autre chose!

Neville hocha la tête avec vigueur et récupéra le livre qui traînait toujours à ses pieds.

Quinze minutes passèrent encore sans que leurs recherches ne soient prolifiques. Ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner, lorsque Ginny ouvrit LE livre qui leur fallait. Elle appela immédiatement son partenaire, lequel bondit à ses côtés à toute allure, fixant son regard sur les mots.

-Oh! murmura Ginny troublé. Ce n'est pas gagné…

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent, chacun laissant s'échapper d'entre leurs lèvres un soupir de découragement…

* * *

Lorsque Théodore parvient à prendre ses esprits, un sixième année de Gryffondor étant passé en trompe à côté de lui, le bousculant- visiblement, certains étaient pressés d'étaler leur vie aux yeux de tous!- ses yeux se détachèrent du spectacle qui lui était offert et vinrent se poser sur Luna, toujours dans ses bras. Il se pencha doucement vers son oreille, susurrant quelques mots.

-Ne regarde pas vers le bas, d'accord? Garde les yeux fixés sur les visages et tout ira bien. Et puis, tu l'as dis-toi-même, c'est naturel, même pour lui!

Il avait terminé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, peu convaincu lui-même, et elle écarta sa tête de lui, un sourire rêveur affiché sur les lèvres.

-Naturel, mais dégoûtant! Grimaça-t-elle avant de se retourner.

Il l'entraîna avec elle, un peu plus prêt.

-Professeur Rogue! S'exclama Théodore avec un sourire éclatant, tâchant de mettre à profit son propre conseil. Je vois que vous avez bien du _plaisir! _

L'homme austère qu'ils connaissaient tous, était présentement appuyé sur un mur, juste à côté de sa salle de classe. Sa tête renversée vers l'arrière, les yeux à demi-clos, il ronronnait doucement, ses mains massant la tête de Lavande Brown. Cette dernière était agenouillée devant lui, la tête penchée vers son pantalon à la braguette ouverte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement à l'entente de la voix de son élève, mais il ne repoussa pas pour autant la jeune fille, bien que l'envie se lisait sur son visage.

-Nott! Hurla Rogue, toute trace de contentement ayant disparut de son visage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette école! D'abord Granger et Malefoy qui semblent se croire tout permis, puis cette…cette…cette folle dingue qui se jette sur moi en criant qu'elle me veut et je n'arrive plus à m'en débarrasser! Et…Et…Et merde!

Ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau alors que Lavande s'était mise à le lécher, quelque part dans un endroit sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Il se sentait honteux et humilier, avait toutes les raisons du monde de la repousser, lui l'homme froid et cruel que tous croyaient inhumain, mais il n'y parvenait. Sa langue qui s'acharnait sur lui était tout simplement divine.

Lorsqu'il avait passé l'annonce, un quart d'heure plutôt, il avait cru que les élèves se presseraient à sa porte afin d'assister au spectacle. À sa grande surprise, personne ne s'était montré. Les questions s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête, mais il n'était pas parvenu à bouger pour aller vérifier ce qui se tramait à travers Poudlard. Il avait eu une dizaine de minutes de solitude avant que Lavande Brown débarque dans le couloir en hurlant qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle avait envie de se le faire à chacun de ses cours. Choqué, Severus Rogue avait tenté de la repousser, clamant au scandale, mais dès l'instant où elle avait posé les mains sur lui, il avait été perdu même si sa conscience lui criait de fuir.

Il ronronna de plaisir, laissant la vague déferler en lui, avant de parvenir à ouvrir les yeux de nouveau, fixant Nott et Lovegood de son regard mi-sévère mi rêveur.

-Nott? Demanda-t-il à nouveau sa voix étant redevenue glaciale.

-À vrai dire, commença le Serpentard en tordant ses mains derrière son dos, je crois que c'est de notre faute.

-De votre faute? S'exclama Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Et comment ça pourrait être votre faute, si je ne m'abuse?

-Et bien…

Il cherchait une excuse, incapable de dire ce qu'il en était vraiment. Ce fut finalement Luna qui le fit, venant à sa rescousse.

-Vous savez professeur, le sexe est quelque chose de naturel, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. Ce que nous voulions, c'était seulement de réunir Drago et Hermione ensemble pour qu'ils cessent de se battre. Mais après réflexion, je pense qu'on a loupé notre coup…

Elle lui offrit un sourire charmeur, ajoutant quelque chose à propos des Nargols. Le visage du maître des potions devient rouge. Il était bien difficile de dire si cette soudaine rougeur était due aux attentions de Lavande Brown qui utilisait désormais ses mains ou à la fureur qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

-Vous avez fait quoi? Rugit-il finalement.

Aucun des deux n'osa répondre, Luna se rapprochant un peu plus du jeune Nott effrayé par ce que l'homme pourrait leur faire.

-Vous allez me trouver une solution à ce problème et vite ou je vous jure que vous passerez le reste de cette année à récurer des chaudrons! Débarrasser-moi de cette garce avant que je vous règle votre compte, infâmes sorciers!

Le ton de sa voix avait changé lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots, glissant doucement vers le plaisir. Une nouvelle vague grandissait en lui et il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il était resté trop longtemps loin des plaisirs de l'amour et maintenant, il en était prisonnier. Les deux compères profitèrent de ce moment d'inattention pour se glisser dans la salle des potions…

* * *

_N'oubliez pas de laisser votre review! Je suis certaine que Severus Rogue trouvera ça encore meilleure que ce que lui fait subir Lavande :P Et pour les reviewers anonymes, je répondrai également (ou vous pouvez toujours vous créer un compte, c'est plutôt pratique et ça vous permet de recevoir directement dans votre boîte mail une alerte lors d'une nouvelle publication de vos histoires favorites) via mon blogue, lequel lien est disponible sur mon profil. _

**Berceuse pour un tendre ennemi- Troisième partie**


End file.
